


Controller

by plasma_shipping



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Car Sex, Condoms, Dirty Talk, Gay Sex, M/M, NSFW, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sex on a Car, Teasing, lavashipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 14:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20780420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plasma_shipping/pseuds/plasma_shipping
Summary: Asked a friend for a prompt because I wanted to write SOMETHING so here's this...I don't know.Feel free to send requests :^P





	Controller

Cole felt like there was a livewire through his body, excitement bubbling his stomach as he slowly chewed at his food - They were in the corner of a dark, empty restaurant, Kai watching him with lidded eyes and his thumb over the controls of a wireless buttplug currently in the earth elemental.

“How’s your steak?” Kai asked lowly, watching Cole take a few moments to process the question. Close to an answer before Red made a quick flick of his thumb, Cole’s words becoming nothing but a strangled wheeze as the plug pressing right against his prostate began to vibrate.  
Hands immediately dropping his cutlery as Cole covered his mouth with a moan, legs squeezing together as he subtly rocked back against the toy.  
“I asked you how the steak was,” Kai repeated in a dark tone, a rush of arousal pulsing through him as he watched Cole struggle to stay quiet.

“_Ghnnn..._good... It’s so_ good,_ Kai...” Cole replied in a hushed voice, eyes squeezing shut and holding in a whine of displeasure as Kai lowered the intensity.  
His cock straining against his dress pants, hands now balled into fists on the table to keep himself from jerking off under the table.   
They had rules after all, and Cole wanted to be good for Kai.

It continued like that for what felt like hours but really was only a few minutes, Kai making idle talk as Cole struggled to breath; the constant abuse to his g-spot turning him into mush in his chair. Never quite enough to send him hurtling over.  
Cole having to bite down on his hand to keep himself quiet, a small smile reaching his lips at a wicked idea before he looked up at Kai.  
A quick glance around to indicate it was safe before Cole placed two fingers in his mouth, tongue swirling around the digits as he sucked messily - allowing a soft, low groan as he fingerfucked his own mouth.  
Judging from the way Kai shuttered, Cole’s teasing worked.

"_God,_ I want to just bend you over the table and fucking ruin you," Kai rumbled, leaning forwards so only Cole could hear.   
"You want to suck my cock, baby? Such a pretty mouth I bet you'd love to blow me under the table."   
Cole slowly pulled his fingers out of his mouth, clenching around the toy with a breathy noise before meeting Kai's lustful gaze with his own.   
"What's stopping me?"

Cole watched Kai slowly take in the challenge before him, tongue licking his lips as he reached over slowly and pushed a small spoon off the table.   
"Grab that for me, would you teddy bear?"  
Coles mass was quick to disappear under the booth table, the table cloth that brushed the tile floor hiding his position on his knees in front of Kai.  
A warm mouth pressed against Kai's crotch, hot breaths through the fabric that made him sigh shakily.   
Cole quick to change tactics, pulling out Kai's cock and quickly taking the member into his mouth and was rewarded with the toy inside him once more drumming to full.

Cole choking a moan around Kai's cock, sloppily sucking at the heated skin as Kai leaned back against the chair - Hissing a soft moan as he kept his hands on the table, despite the urge to grab the noriettes hair and fuck into his throat but instead playing with the speed of the toy in retaliation.  
Kai could only breathe deeply as Cole worshipped his cock, jumping when he noticed the new presence.   
"Is the food alright, sir?" A server asked, oblivious to the situation.   
"Yeah it's great thanks," Kai forced out, somehow making his voice stay steady as Cole purposely began to deep throat him - hand squeezing at his balls with one hand and stroking along Kai's thighs.

Kai shivered, barely hearing the server make a comment about his missing partner.   
"Went for a smoke," Kai lied, voice so close to cracking under the strain.  
Thankfully the suited man just nodded and wished him a good night and went to bus tables.

Once out of earshot Kai hissed.   
"It's like you want to get caught, that what you want? Wanna be found choking on my cock by everyone here?"  
Cole only making a pathetic noise in return. Kai peeking under the table to catch the sight that finally pushed him over - Cole's eyes glazed and hungry as he rocked uselessly against the plug with a cock in his mouth.

The demand of "_Car_." came out without Kai even fully processing his own words.  
It was awkward stuffing himself back into his pants, trying to hide a massive boner as he paid for the food and met Cole in the shady carpark - thankfully having parked in a corner tucked away from other cars.

When he finally got to Cole, he shoved the boy against the door of the car, despite being shorter, and shoved his tongue into Cole's willing mouth.   
In the silence of the night, Kai could hear the soft hum from inside of Cole and fuck if he hadn't already been hard that would've made him full mast in a heartbeat.  
Hips quick to press together as a burning heat curled between them.   
Kai practically steaming in the cool night as they groped, grinded and practically tongue fucked right against the car.

Something was alluring about the idea of being caught doing something so private.  
Cole soon found him being moved to the hood of the car, hands splayed out as Kai pressed against his back.   
"What if I just fucked you right here?" He purred, hands dancing along the hem of Cole's pants and causing the boy to whimper.   
_"Please…"_ and fuck that was all Kai needed to hear.   
Quick to shimmy down those black pants that framed Cole's ass so well, hands trailing down the cleft of Black's ass before finding the bright red silicone toy still humming angrily.

So he pushed against it with the pad of his thumb, Cole choking on a whine at the pleasure that curled his toes.  
He wanted to tease Cole, he really did. But the way Cole squirmed under him and the way his own cock twitched in response he threw that idea out the window.  
Now pulling at the toy, stretching the ring of muscle and test how loose and wet Cole still was.   
The answer was very and much.

He had enough thought to click off the toy before shoving it in his pocket,   
Cole breathing heavily, taking a moment to relax on top of the cool metal that chilled his cheek as Kai fumbled with a condom and some lube.  
That hot body pressing back against Cole, the contrast of temperature causing Cole's hair to stand on end.   
One hand squeezing Cole's love handles as the other lined them up.

It was slow at first, Kai slowly pressing forward until he was fully sheathed inside Cole and letting his boyfriend adjust.   
Said boyfriend glassy-eyed with a silent moan on his lips.  
Kais dominant act melting quickly into something more gentle and genuine as he saw the way Cole went pliant under him.   
"You're so _good,"_ He mumbled, "So fucking pretty,"   
A sharp thrust had Cole gasping, clawing at the hood of the car as he rocked against Kai.   
"All _mine,_ my handsome bear, my pretty boy," Kai mumbled, both hands resting on those thick thighs as he built up speed and listened to the moans Cole failed to hold back.

Kai loved this side of his boyfriend, gentle and delicate as he whimpered - a sound like music to Kai's ears.   
"I love you," Kai breathed into Cole's neck, nuzzling at the skin and pressing sloppy kisses between praise.   
"L… Love you too, _mmmgh…_" Cole managed, reaching back to intertwine one of his hands with Kai's as the pleasure burning in his stomach started coiling tight.   
Squeezing down on Kai who could only moan in appreciation.

“_Fuck-_ There, _hnn…_ Right_ there,_” Cole begged, a slight shift of their hips and Cole almost screamed.  
Every thrust now hitting the perfect spot inside Cole, Kai practiced in making his angel see stars.  
The sound of the car squeaking under their motions, the wet slap of skin and their hushed groans of pleasure loud in their own ears as they desperately pushed against each other.   
Kai's free hand reaching forwards and wrapping around to push into Cole's mouth, that warm tongue quick to lick at his fingers as plush lips sucked him in with no hesitation.

He loved Cole's mouth, Cole's voice, Cole's body. Fuck he just loved Cole himself; everything about the boy drove Kai wild.   
The knot in Kai's stomach beginning to build alongside his beau.  
Fingers now slick with saliva, Kai wrapped a wet fist around Cole's cock, Black only managing to last a few more strokes before he gasped sharply.   
His entire body shaking as he curled against the hood, shakily moaning something akin to Kai's name as he made a mess on the bumper.

Cole rocking with the aftershocks as he turned to look over his shoulder, face red and eyes hungry as he squeezed down on Kai’s cock - but also his hand squeezing Kai’s own.  
A soft _“I love you,”_ that had Kai’s heart melting in his chest.  
Kai holding Cole close as his hips stuttered forwards, groaning into the nape of Coles's neck as he came. Legs almost buckling under him as he molded himself against Cole’s back with a muffled groan.

Nothing but heavy breaths between them now as Kai’s hands trailed along Cole’s sides, grinding against him slowly as they both softened. Simply enjoying the afterglow that came with the flood of endorphins in their systems.  
That was until the cold started cooling the slick mess between Cole’s legs and digging its way into their clothes.  
With a wet noise, Kai finally pulled out and quickly helped Cole dress once more, discarding the used condom in a nearby trash can before they finally climbed back into the car, lucky that no one actually fucking caught them. Or well... no one caught them _fucking._

“We could’ve been caught like, so many times,” Cole mumbled, a sleepy but satisfied tone to his voice as he leaned across the control box against Kai’s shoulder.  
“Yeah.” Kai simply replied, nuzzling back into Cole before turning on the car.  
“We should totally do it again.” 


End file.
